Plants vs. Zombies: A Whole New Year
''Plants vs. Zombies: A Whole New Year ''is a fanmade Plants vs. Zombies game, created by HfEvra. This game starts in the first month of the year (January), and the worlds from the second game are replaced with months. Unlike the second game, you can't use World Keys to unlock the new places. Summary Two years after Dr. Zomboss's defeat, in the last day of 2011 (December 31st), Crazy Dave and his time machine Penny celebrate new year - only to be attacked by more zombies during the night. After Dr. Zomboss says he hasn't retreated yet, he also says he will if he can't get to them by the end of the year. Is the time enough for him? Only one way to find out! Order of Events Tutorial Much like in the first game, there is an optional tutorial (Player's House, Day 1/2/3) that features the four main plants (Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Potato Mine). If the player chooses to not play the tutorial (or beats the tutorial), they will move onto the Day 4. Beating Day 4 will unlock the Triplet Sunflower, that costs three times as much as Sunflower, but gives three times as much sun. January The first month is (obviously) January. In January, you will mostly get winter plants such as Orange. There is a special money premium plant for January, called Firelily. February The second month is February. In February, you will get winter plants (like January) and also instant-uses. The money premium plant for February is Golden Apple. March From March onwards, there will no longer be any frozen winds. During March you will mostly get cheaper plants, but there are no premium plants. April During April you only get two plants, because you get three upgrades. Since there aren't a lot of plants, there is a money premium one, the Poison Lily. May Hey, look at that! The zombies are here to celebrate your birthday! How nice- oh, wait a minute. It isn't my birthday? Eh, whatever. June/July/August The three months are extremely similiar, since both of them give you aquatic plants. Also there is an August money premium plant called Summer Squash. Its difference from the normal Squash is that it can be planted on water, has a slightly faster recharge, and does higher damage to zombies that aren't instantly killed by it. More info coming soon... (don't edit without the creator's permission!) Plants Tutorial January Premium February Premium March * Cauliflower (Puff-shroom that doesn't disappear) * Droplet Shooter (Attacks with bubbles and extinguishes flames) * Plasma Pea (Zombies hit by plasma pea electrocute nearby zombies) * Cob Cannon (Launches corn cobs) April * Electric Cabbage (Electrocutes zombies in a 3x3 area) * Hurrikale (Slows down and pushes back zombies on lane) Premium * Poison Lily (Poisons all zombies) May * Blueberries (Shoots blueberries from a distance and launches head when bitten) * Cherry Bomb (Blows up a 3x3 area) * Explode-o-nut (Blows up when eaten away) June * Lily Pad (Allows non-aquatic plants to be planted on water) * Sea-shroom (Aquatic Puff-shroom) * Melon Slice Pitcher (Lobs melon slices) * Melon-pult (Lobs melons) July * Tangle Kelp (Pulls a zomie underwater) * Lychee Bomb (Weaker Cherry Bomb that has shorter recharge) * Lava Guava (Blows up and leaves lava puddle) * Cantaloupe-pult (Lobs cantaloupes) August * Burning Banana (Launches burning bananas) * Chilly Pepper (Freezes an entire lane) * Water Dragon (Water counterpart of Snapdragon that extinguishes flames) * Winter Melon (Lobs winter melons) Premium * Summer Squash (Can be planted on water, stronger than Squash) More info coming soon... (don't edit without the creator's permission!) Zombies Tutorial * Basic Zombie ** Basic Conehead ** Basic Buckethead * Imp * Football Zombie ** Giga-Football Zombie (rare encounter) * Zombie Yeti (Day 4 Final Wave, doesn't try to escape and doesn't drop treasure) January * Winter Zombie ** Winter Conehead ** Winter Buckethead * New Year's Imp * New Year's Gargantuar * Snow Pea Zombie (ZomBotany Brain Buster) * Winter Melon Zombie (ZomBotany Brain Buster) February * Valentine Zombie ** Valentine Conehead ** Valentine Buckethead * Angel Imp * Valenbrainz Gargantuar * Infi-nut Zombie (ZomBotany Brain Buster) * Pea-nut Zombie (ZomBotany Brain Buster) March * Clover Zombie ** Clover Conehead ** Clover Buckethead * Clover Imp * Irish Gargantuar * Blover Zombie (ZomBotany Brain Buster) * Marigold Zombie (ZomBotany Brain Buster) Unconfirmed * Sunflower Zombie (ZomBotany Brain Buster) April * Easter Zombie ** Easter Conehead ** Easter Buckethead * Spring Imp * Spring Gargantuar * Toadstool Zombie (ZomBotany Brain Buster) May * Birthday Zombie * Birthday Imp * Birthdayz Gargantuar * Explode-o-nut Zombie (ZomBotany Brain Buster) Unconfirmed * Birthday Conehead * Birthday Buckethead June * Pompadour Zombie ** Pompadour Conehead ** Pompadour Buckethead * Bikini Zombie ** Bikini Conehead ** Bikini Buckethead * Clamshell Zombie * Imp Mermaid Zombie Unconfirmed * Unconfirmed June Gargantuar * Banana Zombie (ZomBotany Brain Buster) * Snorkel Zombie July * June encountered Zombies * Cantaloupe-pult Zombie (ZomBotany Brain Buster) August * June encountered Zombies Unconfirmed * Unconfirmed ZomBotany zombie * Surfer Zombie More info coming soon... (don't edit without the creator's permission!) Trivia * All the months are the same length as in real life. Because of this, there is a special hidden February level which is only non-hidden once in four years. ** It is still playable without having to wait for that long. It's just secret :) * Most of the months have plants related to them (such as melon in summer). * Currently, there are no gemium plants. And all premium plants are limited time. ** The premium plants can only be purchased when it's the right month (for example August for the Summer Squash). * There is a mix of fanmade plants, Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants and All Stars plants. * This is the first game where there is a plant that never recharges upon being used. NOTE: it's not on the Plants list right now! * The "I, Zombie" and "ZomBotany" games from the first game return as Brain Busters. However, they can still be played through a special menu (like in the first game). ** The Explode-o-nut from Wall-nut Bowling returns as well. Differences from PvZ1 * There is a Plant Food feature. * There are premium plants. * The game is free. * Some minigames such as It's Raining Seeds and Invisighoul have been removed. However, some of the minigames still exist. * Mushrooms don't sleep during the day. * Adventure Mode (normal mode) levels can be replayed. Differences from PvZ2 * There are no such things as World Keys. Instead the next world is unlocked upon beating the previous. * There are no gemium plants yet. More info coming soon... (don't edit without the creator's permission!) = Category:Games Category:Fanmade Games Category:Unfinished